


Почему я не там, где ты

by eddiedelete



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:25:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiedelete/pseuds/eddiedelete
Summary: Кай и Сехун дружат с детства, с семи лет, наверное, и до сих пор, когда им обоим практически по восемнадцать. У них разные мечты для своей жизни, но всегда переплетенные таким узором, чтобы всегда быть рядышком.





	

**Author's Note:**

> работа написана в 2013, выставлена с прежними ошибками и недочетами.
> 
> название (с) и не связано с текстом, но  
> #np Maslo & Bang Yong Guk – Traces (ft. Csp)

Почувствовав запах гари, Сехун выходит из комнаты и замирает. Белый плафон, слишком близко прижатый к лампочке, расплавился и длинными линиями свисал практически к полу - необыкновенное зрелище, если дополнительно с горящим светом, словно луч солнца, пробравшийся через крышу дома и ночь, как связь космоса с электричеством. Сехун не знает, что делать с этим внезапным чудом, прикасается к расплавленной пластмассе, но тут же отдергивает руку - горячо и больно. Теперь, когда он вне своей комнаты, без наушников и громкой музыки, то слышит, как ругается отец, снова напившийся на выходные. Мама плачет, и ее плач, как в фильмах Чарли Чаплина: Сехун видит его черно-белое изображение, отпечатанное в хрусталиках, но звука не слышит, просто догадывается о том, что по ту сторону он колеблет воздух. Сехун ненавидит, когда мать плачет, поэтому ненависть к отцу усиливается в многократное количество раз - плачет она только из-за него, всегда с дрожащими губами и красными глазами, ходит потом такая маленькая и хрупкая. Се боится к ней прикасаться, потому что кажется, что она еще хрупче, чем хрусталь.

Сехун не заходит в спальню, не разнимает ссорившихся родителей, бесполезно. Единственное чем он может помочь матери, так это присутствием, но синие запястья и следы пощечин на щеках не самые лучшие отметки, с которыми подобает являться в школу. Она расстраивается, когда ее сын вмешивается. Се быстро одевается, по привычке сгребает мелочь со стола, с незавязанными шнурками выбегает из дома, на ходу застегивая куртку. Снег срывается с небес, как множество расплавленных плафонов - связь космоса с землей. Настоящее притяжение. Музыка, выбивающая биты дефибриллятором, заставляет немножко жить. Сехун помнит наизусть только один номер телефона, где трубку возьмут, несмотря на то, что ночь на дворе. Кай напоминает, что у них завтра срез по английскому, он переводит тексты и заочно готовится к контрольной, но Се все равно просит выйти погулять, потому что на улице тепло для зимы и снег расходует свои запасы, подтаивая на асфальте. Чонин шуршит листками и отвечает всегда одним и тем же: «Только подожди около моего дома».

Кай и Сехун дружат с детства, с семи лет, наверное, и до сих пор, когда им обоим практически по восемнадцать. У них разные мечты для своей жизни, но всегда переплетенные таким узором, чтобы всегда быть рядышком. В детстве Се мечтает о домике на дереве, чтобы там прятаться от отца, а Кай о том, как можно будет провести в нем интернет и смотреть фильмы, хрустя при просмотре поп-корном и раздражая при этом Сехуна, тот любит смотреть кино без лишних звуков, это сбивает атмосферу, обычно так ругается он. Кай выдумывает себе друга, которого зовут Кевин, как мальчика из «Один дома», а Сехун, чтобы Кевину было нескучно, когда Кай гуляет с ним, выдумывает своего, правда, как назвать не знает, поэтому воображаемый друг так и остается безымянным. До тех пор пока Се не знакомится со старшим мальчиком, живущим напротив его дома. С Луханем, который танцует так же красиво, как немая девушка из «Дансер». 

Беззаботное детство исчезает слишком быстро, словно воображаемые друзья и красиво танцующий знакомый, быстро съехавший с семьей из старого дома. Остается только Чонин, выпивающий отец и вечно терпеливая мать. Сехун не верит во многие вещи, но больше всего его удивляет, как можно быть настолько терпеливой. Жить с человеком, который всегда обижает словами. Такими, после которых кровь в жилах густеет, тело кажется в два раза тяжелее, а слезы, словно застрявшая таблетка в горле, не проглатываются. 

Мечты тоже взрослеют. Кай загадывает на свое четырнадцатилетние открыть танцевальную студию и ставить танцы для музыкальных проектов. Сехун не знает, о чем мечтать, поэтому копирует мечту своего лучшего друга. Намного уютнее думать, что так они всю жизнь будут вместе.

\- Я хочу упасть и не подниматься, - говорит Сехун, кроша снег над сугробами. Потом загребает ладонями горсть и окунает в лицо, смывая с него слезы. Стыдно-стыдно, взрослый парень, а плачет.  
\- Предлагаешь мне тебя поднимать? Или упасть рядом с тобой? - Кай прислоняется к фонарному столбу, который освещает улицу, и ловит языком снег. - Почему, когда специально пытаешься поймать на язык снег, он не ловится? Все мимо летит.  
\- Невозможно всегда подниматься.  
\- Невозможно, когда шагаешь вверх по бесконечной лестнице с исчезающими ступеньками, словно к небу - беспрерывно. А ты шагаешь по прямой, где в любой момент можно замереть и отдохнуть.   
\- Ночь философии? - Се практически смеется, наверное, потому что все кажется глупым, каждое произнесенное им и Каем слово.  
\- Ночь дешевой драмы и комедии, - отвечает на манер. Чонин неожиданно и очень быстро лепит снежок и запускает в друга. Получается метко - в лицо. Сехун про себя матерится, вслух грозится закопать его в сугробе, но на деле отплевывается и улыбается. Потому что с Каем каждая боль уходящая с предыдущей вместе. 

Друзья гуляют до утра, пока Сехуну не звонит мать и не просит прийти домой - отец уснул, говорит она, а голос у нее такой хриплый-хриплый, словно из глотки все связки повырывала. Кай во время разговора отводит глаза и делает вид, что его интересует снежная лужа на асфальте. Тщательно так изучает и неловко перебирает пальцами, спрятанные в рукавах куртки.   
\- Это любовь? - Сехун вздрагивает из-за внезапно громкого вопроса. - Между твоими родителями? - уточняет Кай, видя, что друг не совсем понимает, что тот имеет в виду.  
\- Любовь - завуалированная привычка. Со стороны отца - привычка, со стороны матери - терпение. И..как молчание, не знак согласия, а жест равнодушия.  
\- Ничего не понял, - но по эмоциям на лице Чонина понятно, что все понял, просто тема больная для обоих, такую лучше не развивать. Родители Кая развелись, когда тот был еще совсем маленький. Чонин живет с отчимом, матерью и двумя сестрами. О его биологическом отце Сехун слышит ровно один раз, что тот ублюдок и будь у Кая возможность, то он давно бы освободил свое ДНК от нити, которая наградила его высоким ростом, красивой смуглой кожей и темными волосами. Кай перекрасил их в седьмом классе и был поднят на смех одноклассниками, прозвавшие его «Альбиносом». Сехуну тогда было очень грустно осознавать, что ненависть не исчерпывается временем и исчезновением. Даже не существуй этого человека в живых, Чонин бы все равно ненавидел своего отца. Сехун понимает.  
\- Как думаешь, бывает по-другому? Чтобы любить и не было больно?   
\- Я не знаю, - Се нажимает на произвольную кнопку на телефоне, проверяя время, и прощается с Каем, потому что мама ждет. Чонин странно поджимает губы, словно размышляет о чем-то важном, но молчит. Сехун не сомневается, что молчание друга - далеко не жест равнодушия.

В кинотеатре напряженная атмосфера, такая разряженная, словно каждое кресло - электрический стул, экран - водяная стена, а зал - магнитное поле. Сехун понимает оцепенение других людей, потому что сам едва ли не впивается ногтями в дерево подлокотников, когда на берегу моря одного из парней при своих одноклассниках и с приставленным к горлу ножом заставляют сделать минет своему другу. Се закрывает глаза и чувствует, как тошнота подрывается к горлу, все внутри кричит, разрывает даже «так нечестно!», но фильм продолжается, а герои продолжают страдать. До конца сеанса остается только глотать воздух и фильтровать пыль в легких. Сехун лучше всех знает, что такое унижение. Только если в фильме героев обижают по сути чужие люди, то его - собственный отец. В детстве Сехун мечтал, чтобы как в клипе Pink - из экрана ему протягивает руку идеальная мама и забирает к себе, где идеальный папа, идеальные счастливые дети и завтрак со всей семьей. Сейчас, когда он почти совершеннолетний, иногда тоже об этом мечтает, хотя мысленно перед мамой стыдно. 

\- Расстрелять своих обидчиков - решение проблемы? - Сехун не до конца уверен, что произносит слова вслух, но судя по тому, с каким шокированным удивлением смотрит на него Кай, мысль воспроизвелась. 

\- Это не решение проблемы - это побег от нее. Дурак ты, - Кай, наверное, подумал невесть что, а Сехуну только после вразумительного тона друга это «невесть что» пришло в голову. Нет, как бы ни унижал его и маму отец, он никогда не смог бы... Се вспоминает синяки на коленях, которые появились после того, как папа отбросил его к стене, чтобы не вмешивался, и отгоняет грязь, что пытается поселиться в голове - нет, даже так, не смог бы, точка.

\- Давай останемся на следующий фильм. Он проще, - предлагает Чонин, замечая, как настроение друга резко понизилось. Сехун соглашается, но потом жалеет, потому что романтический жанр, в который он, учитывая не сложившиеся отношения родителей, не верит. Но даже романтика не дает закончиться хэппи эндом в пользу героя - Саммер выходит замуж, а Том остается с одним единственным намеком на Отом. Кай возражает, что хэппи энд есть, об этом они и спорят всю дорогу до кафе, где работает их общий друг. Чонин все говорит и говорит, а Сехуну внезапно становится душно в своей куртке - их жизнь, за исключением некоторых деталей, как у Саммер и Тома. Се впервые задумывается о том, почему с Каем так близко и необходимо, но ответа в своей голове он не находит. Все кажется настолько правильным, что по-другому и быть не может. Сехун изредка поглядывает на смуглое лицо Кая и не понимает, как можно было мечтать выбелить кожу хлоркой. Сехун тогда пошутил про сходство с Майклом Джексоном, чтобы разрядить неловкую обстановку из-за внезапного откровения друга, но Кай шутку не оценил. Это был первый и единственный раз, когда они поссорились и не разговаривали друг с другом практически месяц.

Когда друзья занимают привычный столик в кафе, Чанёль готовит им бесплатные коктейли и отпрашивается у сестры на несколько минут, чтобы посидеть с одноклассниками.   
\- Видели объявление? – Чанёль присаживается рядом с Каем и указывает пальцем на входную дверь, где висит плакат на всю длину. Spectrum – огромными синими буквами. Новый танцевальный проект, парное выступление, победители получают стипендию в колледже танцев и возможность войти в подготовительную группу танцоров для нового состава Spectrum. Сехун внутренне напрягается, его пугают масштабные конкурсы, но глаза Кая горят слишком заинтересованным огоньком, поэтому у Се уже нет сомнений – его заставят тоже. Для парного выступления.

***

Когда у Кая что-то не получается, он доводит себя до крайностей: занимается с еще большим рвением, разбивает костяшки пальцев о любые поверхности, которые встречаются с кулаками, падает на колени и сбивает костяные чашечки до фиолетовых, словно уменьшенные копии космических туманностей, синяков, но всегда поднимается, стискивая зубы - танцует сквозь боль. Сехун любит танцы, пожалуй, «любит» для него то самое определение, но для Кая танцы – это вовсе что-то необъяснимое и запредельное. Он их не просто любит, он ими живет, дышит. Сехун наблюдает за танцующим другом и мечтает отдаваться делу с такими же чувствами и эмоциями, но получается пока что мягко и любовно, как с первой девушкой.

Друзья готовят выступление оставшуюся зиму. Тренируются в хореографическом зале при школе, по выходным на школьной площадке, несмотря на порой заледенелый асфальт. Сехун иногда останавливается, выныривает из этого танцевального водоворота и просто смотрит, как Чонин, без куртки, в одной футболке, спортивных брюках и летних кедах с треснувшей резиной на носках, творит что-то невероятное, словно изрисовывает лед подошвой и полощет на кусочки воздух, взмахивая руками. Наверное, ради сокровенной мечты совсем не жалко приходить домой поздней ночью после усиленных тренировок и буквально валиться с ног на кровать, не раздеваясь. Греть холодные щеки подушкой, заледеневшими пальцами сжимать одеяло, кусать посиневшие губы, чувствуя, как ноет все тело, и представлять себя на сцене, чтобы вспомнить для чего это все. Софиты, зрители и музыка. Сехун не особо уверен в том, что танцы - его мечта, но привычка следовать за Каем с детства, поэтому он не говорит ни слова, когда встречает утро повышенной температурой и кашлем. 

Сехун заболевает достаточно сильно, врач вынуждает родителей положить сына в больницу для полного обследования. Клиника пахнет, как бабушка - лекарствами и стерильностью. Ночью - в палате Сехун один - приходится включать фонарик на телефоне и прижиматься лопатками к стене, чтобы видеть обзор на все помещение. Он внезапно осознает, что боится спать в новых для него местах. Когда Кай спрашивает, почему, Се припоминает ему о Бугименах и прочих существах, что живут под кроватью. Чонин слегка наклоняется, не сдерживая смех на глупость, и практически касается губами кожи на шеи Се. 

\- Ты так горишь, что губам жжется, - удивляется Кай и, словно так нормально, прижимается губами сильнее. Затем отодвигается от друга и проводит по чужой коже пальцами.   
\- У меня температура, - Сехун точно не знает, есть ли, не измеряли с утра, но даже если не было, то теперь определенно зашкаливает. Когда Чонин уходит, на прощание попросив выздороветь скорее, потому что тренировки в одиночку превращаются в танцы с самим с собой, как откровение, а Кай такого не любит. Сехун кивает, думая в этот момент о губах друга и о том, как здорово было бы, если бы они задержались на его коже чуточку дольше.

В одну особо трудную ночь температура тела Се поднимается до сорока. Его то бросает в жар, то в холод, он сворачивается в одеяло, как в кокон, и морщится, когда медсестра приставляет ко лбу холодную повязку. Сехуна лихорадит, а под утро начинают сниться кошмары - не по определению, а по подсознанию, наверное. Се не совсем все помнит, только отрывками, которые прокручивает всю следующую неделю - его худые коленки, которые сжимают ребра Чонина, губы друга, скользящие по его ключицам и плечам, и моменты, делающие их словно единым целым. Сехун сгибает пальцы в кулаки, впиваясь в кожу ладоней ногтями, и чувствует боль, затянувшуюся тугим узлом внизу живота. После такого смотреть на Кая становится страшно. Иногда, встречаясь с глазами друга, кажется, что он читает мысли Се и обо всем догадывается. Поэтому Сехун начинает чаще запираться в своей палате, изолирую себя ото всех, и отключает телефон, чтобы Чонин перестал звонить. Лицом в подушку, руками под, чтобы даже не пытаться справиться с непонятно откуда взявшимися снами, следствием которых всегда одно и тоже - болезненное возбуждение. 

Сехун выздоравливает окончательно к середине весны, но острая необходимость в Кае не прекращается. Отсутствие снов не упрощают жизнь, потому что Чонин уже и без них прочно засел в голове. После больницы Сехун старается прийти в норму и, несмотря на запрет врача, возвращается к тренировкам. Хватает недели, чтобы снова заболеть - иммунитет ослаблен до строгого предела, врач качает головой, пролистывая его амбулаторную карту.  
\- Прости, прости, прости, - Сехун уже не помнит, сколько раз за день произнес это пресловутое «прости», но эму правда очень стыдно. Меньше всего Се хотел подводить своего лучшего друга, который теряет партнера для танцевального выступления.  
\- Да хватит тебе. Здоровье важнее, - Кай лежит рядом с ним и обводит пальцами в воздухе оставшуюся с Рождества бумажную снежинку на потолке, - потом поворачивается на бок лицом к Сехуну и словно извиняющимся тоном говорит:  
\- На форуме для проекта Spectrum я познакомился с одним танцором, чей партнер недавно сломал ногу. Мы с ним пообщались и...   
Каю не надо продолжать, Сехун все понимает, но что-то долго ломается внутри, словно сердце, как грецкий орех, раскалывают напополам, но скорлупа слишком твердая, поэтому приходится долбить по ней молотком.  
\- Его Исин зовут, и он потрясающе танцует. Прости..?  
\- Ты все правильно сделал. А я последний, кто должен обижаться, - Сехун почти улыбается, по крайней мере, пытается это сделать, но несформировавшаяся полностью улыбка сходит с губ, когда Кай его крепко обнимает и говорит, что он самый лучший друг на свете. Сехун ощущает ребрами грудную клетку Чонина, прослеживает ее движения при дыхании и думает, а чувствует ли Кай то же, что и он сейчас? Пытается запомнить, как пахнут его волосы, как сейчас тепло? Почему-то становится так больно, словно мокрой кожей к ледяному железу. Прилипнуть, а потом отдирать до суставов. Так ведь больно? Кай выпускает Сехуна из своих рук - отдирает. Да, больно.

***

Когда Кай побеждает в конкурсе вместе со своим новым напарником и уезжает в Нью-Йорк на все лето для подготовки к новому проекту Spectrum, Сехуну кажется, что жизнь уравнивается в бесконечность. Бесконечность скучных дней, бесконечность маминых слез, бесконечность ссор, бесконечность перед зеркалом без футболки. Сехун смотрит на свое отражение и чувствует непонятно откуда взявшуюся брезгливость к своему телу. Ребра по-страшному проглядывают, словно его вывернули наизнанку, ключицы сильно выражены, выступая вперед, кожа на тазобедренных косточках натянута, еще чуть-чуть и треснет, порвется, и такая бледная-бледная, даже прозрачная, как у трупа. Вряд ли к такому телу хотелось бы прикасаться, насмешливо, но горько усмехается Се про себя, проводя подушечками пальцев по своему животу. Если бы в нем было больше огня и злости, то он бы обязательно запустил в зеркало чем-нибудь тяжелым, чтобы перестало отражать то, что он видеть совсем не хочет. Сехун падает на кровать и отчаянно впивается в подушку зубами. Ну и где тот, кто когда-то обещал его поднимать?

Сехун ненавидит Нью-Йорк и все песни, которые посвящены этому городу.   
Слышит New York, I love you и перечеркивает мысленно в hate.  
Отец снова ругается обидными словами на мать, которая привыкла, чтобы отвечать, поэтому Сехун достает наушники и погружается в музыку. С ней проще замереть и мечтать, что когда-нибудь станет проще. Сбежать из родительского дома, забыть про Кая, и никакого груза.

Сехун часто сидит у окна - коленями на паркете, локтями на подоконнике - и смотрит на дома напротив. Бесцельно, без мыслей, просто занимает время каникул бесполезностью. В один из таких дней Сехун замечает, что в дом напротив заселяется новая семья, до этого времени там несколько лет как никто не жил. Се вспоминает парня, который танцует как немая девушка из «Дансер», своего воображаемого друга и… тот парень, словно совсем не изменился. Как возвращение из прошлого. Сехун поднимается и, чтобы незаметно для родителей, выходит на улицу. Лухань, наткнувшись на него взглядом, приветливо машет и спрашивает, как дела, словно они старые знакомые. Так просто. Сехун отвечает, что хорошо, на этом разговор заканчивается. Лухань снова машет, в этот раз уже на прощание, и говорит, встретимся еще. У него красивая ободряющая улыбка.

Они, и вправду, встречаются и быстрее, чем Сехун ожидал - в кафе, где подрабатывает у своей сестры Чанёль. Лухань устраивается туда администратором. Се садится за стойку на высокий стул и ждет, пока друг освободится от своих обязанностей официанта. Лухань его не замечает, заполняя большую тетрадь. Низко склонившись, размашистым почерком исписывает линейки страницы. У него длинные и, словно пушистые, ресницы, светлые волосы, слегка завивающиеся на кончиках и смешная бейсболка. Сехун хочет такую же, только чтобы одевать козырьком вперед.   
\- Я ее поворачиваю, когда пишу, мешается - Сехун, не ожидавший к себе внимания, выпускает из рук стаканчик и охает, чувствуя, как бежевые капли впитываются в белые джинсы. Хорошо хоть напитка осталось совсем на дне. Он благодарит Луханя за салфетку и краснеет до красных скул.  
\- Я сказал про кепку вслух? – Лухань кивает и неожиданно смеется. Легко и непринужденно, так чисто и… Сехуну сложно объяснить, как парень смеется, но после такого определенно становится приятно.   
\- Да, в Шанхае таких полно. Я просто пришил пару нашивок, чтобы было не совсем скучно. А я тебя помню. Несколько лет назад ты часто сидел на скамейке у нашего дворика.  
\- Ты выносил мне горячий чай и конфеты, - вспоминает вместе с ним Сехун, - и пел детские песенки.   
\- Тогда ты был таким маленьким и печальным. Даже не верится, что столько лет прошло. Ты обогнал меня в росте.  
\- А ты совсем не изменился.   
\- Может быть, но я повзрослел, а это главное, - Сехун смотрит на его кепку с нашивками ржущих смайликов и поддакивает, да, повзрослел, конечно.  
\- Извини, что долго, но вижу, и без меня тебе не скучно, - Чанёль обходит стойку и останавливается напротив Сехуна. На нем красный фартук, смешной колпак, оттопыривающий его уши еще сильнее, и бейджик с именем «Джеймс Бонд». Сехун наконец-то чувствует лето и ту радость, которое оно должно приносить. 

Когда помещение пустеет - вечером солнце прячется за горизонт, поэтому посетители предпочитают открытое кафе - Чанёль приносит мороженое, свежие ягоды, фруктовые наполнители, шоколадные трубочки и устраивает конкурс на самый вкусный десерт. Выигрывает, конечно же, сам Чанёль, учитывая, что он же являлся жюри, Луханю он отдает второе место, а Сехуну даже третье жалко, потому что, Сехун его потом цитирует, мало креативности, никакой фантазии, кулинарная безвкусная порнография.   
\- Давно ничего от Кая не слышно. Вы с ним перезваниваетесь? – Чанёль внезапен, как всегда, а вопрос сбивает с хорошего настроения. Сехун качает головой.  
\- Две недели назад писал, что времени ни на что не хватает, но все очень здорово, он влюбился в Нью-Йорк.   
\- Не хватает времени, чтобы просто написать друзьям? Что будет, когда мы повзрослеем – совсем растеряем связь друг с другом, - Чанёль убирает со стойки принесенные им продукты и уходит на кухню.   
\- Тебе грустно? – Лухань мог бы сделать вид, что не заметил этого, но говорит напрямую. Сехуну и охота отвечать, и неохота, а еще он с удовольствием признался бы, что ему не просто грустно, но он говорит в одно слово:  
\- Очень.  
И это камнем преткновения по имени Кай отражает всю действительность.

***

В середине июля, после знойной жары, начинаются сильные ливни, принимающие сакральный смысл – дробят лето напополам. Сехун просыпается глубокой ночью или даже ранним утром, просто на улице темно, небо затянуло тучами, из-за непрерывающихся сообщений на телефон. Се, не отрываясь от подушки, пытается на ощупь наткнуться на мобильный, роняя при этом другие вещи с тумбочки. Смотрит на экран - двенадцать непрочитанных смс от Кая. Читает – и лучше бы ничего не приходило, все было, как было и никакого Чонина этим летом. Кай пишет, что его приняли на стажировку в танцевальную студию, про стипендию в колледже, жаль, что приехать до нового учебного года не успеет, тренировки практически каждый день по несколько часов подряд, а тур Spectrum до конца августа. Нутро Сехуна заполняется чем-то жидким и горьким, словно его накачивают чернилами. Может быть, еще немного сонно, поэтому не совсем все адекватно воспринимается, но Сехун слицемерил бы, если бы сказал, что рад за Чонина. Он выключает телефон, ничего не написав в ответ. Друг из него оказывается эгоистичный, самый паршивый на свете друг.

Ливень летом теплый, совсем не такой, как осенью. Под ним здорово мокнуть и не чувствовать холода. Сехун сидит на школьной площадке возле спортивных лестниц и ненавидит себя за то, что не может справиться с обыкновенными эмоциями, которые разлетаются, словно стая птиц при выстреле из пистолета. Размахивают крыльями, щелкают клювами, врезаются друг в друга. Одна птица попадает под пулю, остальные по-своему оплакивают. Хаос внутри себя. Когда Сехуну было плохо, он всегда звонил Каю и просил с ним погулять, теперь же ему плохо из-за Кая, причем тот совершенно ни в чем не виноват. В самом деле, никто не заставлял Сехуна чувствовать к своему другу неправильное, порой обсессивное, притяжение. Он вжимается лбом в свои коленки и раздражается на то, что они напоминают ему о Чонине. Тот всегда ходил с разбитыми до синяков коленными чашечками. 

Сехун включает телефон и вздыхает с облегчением, не обнаружив там новых сообщений. Пролистывает контакты, игнорирует имя Чанёля и останавливается на Лухане. Чанёль – один из близких друзей после Кая, но кажется, что именно сейчас он не поймет. А Лухань взрослее, и к нему, как к старшему брату, которому вроде и страшно признаваться, но все же знаешь, что тот выслушает и не промолчит. 

Когда приходит Лухань, он первым делом одевает на голову Сехуна свою кепку козырьком вперед, затем поднимает на ноги и проводит пальцами по мокрым щекам. Ливень снаружи, слезы внутри, все по-честному. Лухань обнимает его, прижимая голову к своему плечу, из-за чего кепка падает на асфальт. А Сехун не сдерживается и плачет, потому что все слишком и несправедливо. Потому что Кай, Нью-Йорк и иллюзорные сны, где своими коленками к чужим ребрам и очень близко. Так близко, как никогда в жизни.   
Вспоминает вопрос Кая: чтобы любить и не больно.  
Нет, не бывает. 

Сехун впервые в доме Луханя, если бы другие обстоятельства, то он обязательно бы заметил в его комнате автомат с песнями и огромную магнитолу, как у афроамериканцев из гетто. Сехун держит дрожащими пальцами кружку с двумя ручками и боится смотреть на Луханя. Се такой глупый, так и слышится закадровый смех, как в ситкомах, когда он думает о Кае. Допивает теплый сок и, не спрашивая разрешения, ложится на чужую кровать. Подушка сразу же мокнет, так же быстро, как его щеки под ливнем. Лухань ложится рядом и легонько сжимает запястье Сехуна.  
\- Это из-за твоих родителей? – тихо спрашивает он и, будто прочитав мысли Се, откуда тот знает, разъясняет, - мама еще до переезда рассказывала. Злилась, что на ребенка взваливают взрослые проблемы. А потом, когда ты сидел у нашего дома, с заплаканными глазами, просила меня вынести тебе конфеты.  
\- У тебя золотая мама, - Сехун прикрывает веки и представляет себя на необитаемом острове. Только горячий песок под ступнями, всплески океана и прозрачное небо, сквозь которое видно космос. Большие синие летучие змеи, идеальные родители, как из рекламы молока, и никаких ссор. – Тебе было когда-нибудь из-за кого-то сложно?  
\- Было. И всегда будет, если человек тебе важен и нужен.   
\- А если ты этому человеку не нужен..? – двенадцать – слишком большое число для одной минуты, зато очень доходчивое, чтобы объяснить, что Нью-Йорк, танцы и Spectrum намного важнее.   
\- Тогда сложнее в два раза.   
Сехуну странно, когда к нему прикасаются так неправильно, если это не Кай. «Так» - это чересчур близко, интимно даже, когда тело напрягается и твердеет. Лухань скользит по коже Се между ремнем джинс и слегка задравшейся наверх футболкой, дальше – по ребрам, словно пересчитывает. Сехун представлял своей первый поцелуй много раз, как это могло бы быть с Каем, но не думал, что в этом будет замешан ливень, отчаяние и чужой сердцу человек, вовсе не Кай.  
\- Если ты признаешься своему другу, что любишь его по-другому, возможно, станет намного легче. Держать внутри себя всегда сложно, - Лухань взъерошивает его волосы и шепчет на ухо, что Сехуну все приснилось. Никакой боли, никаких ливней и поцелуя. 

Утром, всматриваясь в спящее лицо Луханя, Сехун в это верит. Задерживается пальцами на своих губах, таких сухих, словно высушенный на солнце лист, и чувствует, как горло освобождается от слез.

***

Лухань учит Сехуна китайскому языку, заставляя младшего парня выводить на бумаге иероглифы, а сам играет в футбол. Сехун всегда мечтал о братишке или сестренке, но понимал уже с детства, что такого не будет, да и не должно быть с его-то родителями. Поэтому Лухань для него, как обычно бывает в индийских фильмах, внезапно объявившийся старший брат. С ним здорово проводить время и не стыдно быть собой.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь был в Нью-Йорке?  
\- Даже в соседнем городе не был... - хмурится Сехун. Еще одна больная тема.  
\- Ему было бы приятно, если бы ты приехал и поддержал. Пора бы уже перестать жить внутри себя, - Лухань останавливает игру и поворачивает голову к Сехуну, чтобы посмотреть взглядом «я старше, поэтому знаю, о чем говорю». Сехуну хочется нагрубить, сказать, что это не его дело, но он лишь пожимает плечами. Кай недавно писал, что август у них забит разными городами, где они со своей группой проводят танцевальные батлы.

***

Последнего школьного года Сехун дожидался еще с первого, надеясь, что после экзаменов покинет родной город и отвяжется от родительского дома. Без Кая на уроках сидеть скучно, он наблюдает изредка за Чанёлем и его лучшим другом Бэкхёном и немножко завидует - вот бы тоже подурачиться. После уроков забегает в кафе, чтобы поздороваться с Луханем и пожаловаться на объем домашних заданий. У Луханя всегда припасены для него лимонные конфеты. Перед сном Сехун желает Каю спокойной ночи, а утром читает от него пожелания не уснуть на уроках. Жизнь кажется смирившейся с серыми буднями до первого ноябрьского воскресенья.

Волосы Кая прилично отросли, челка спадает на глаза, а улыбка совершенно не по мерзкой осенней погоде - счастливая и широкая. Сехун автоматически забывает или просто не вспоминает время без Чонина, как ему было сложно, и бросается другу в объятия, обнимая так крепко, как только может. Внезапно становится необходим дождь, пробравшийся сквозь крышу, иначе, чем оправдать влажную ткань на плечах куртки Чонина. 

\- Я всегда думал, что когда приеду, столько всего тебе расскажу, а теперь не знаю, с чего начать, - Кай закидывает верхнюю одежду на кресло, а сам падает на кровать, забираясь на нее с ногами и садясь в позу лотоса. Сехун стоит, прижавшись спиной к двери, словно перекрывает проход от самого себя, пытается не дать деру. Внутри все вопит бежать-бежать-бежать, атрофированные за лето звезды в сердце загораются по-новому, и, кажется, еще ярче, чем раньше. 

\- Почему ты приехал? - Сехун не специально говорит так, что получается грубо. Кай немного теряется, видимо, не ожидая такой холодной встречи после долгой разлуки.  
\- Потому что скучал..?   
\- Надолго приехал?   
Кай поднимается с кровати и надевает куртку, судя по эмоциям на его лице - ему неприятно.  
\- На две недели. Ладно, если бы я знал, что ты не выспался, пришел бы позже, - Сехун выпускает его из своей комнаты, но вовремя одумывается и хватает Кая за руку.  
\- Я... - как словами выразить то, почему он себя так ведет? - Мне было без тебя сложно, - Абсолютная правда с двойным смыслом. Кай все равно не поймет. – Я злился, прости.  
\- Мне без тебя тоже.  
Они разговаривают целый день, закрывшись в комнате Сехуна, всю ночь и все следующее утро, из-за чего Се опаздывает в школу. На уроках совсем не получается сосредоточиться, думается только о Чонине, его плече, задевающее плечо Сехуна, согнутых коленках и родном голосе. Се склоняется над книгой и утыкается ртом в кисть руки, чтобы подавить улыбку.  
Кай занимает их любимый столик в самом конце кафе у стеклянной витрины. Сехун зовет его к стойке, чтобы познакомить с Луханем.  
\- Это Лухань, я тебе рассказывал о нем. У него дома есть автомат, которому можно заказывать песни.

Кай недоверчиво смотрит на Луханя, словно не верит его добродушному лицу и улыбке, но все равно кивает, представляясь. Первые двадцать минут довольно неловко, отчасти из-за того, что Чонин не особо настроен на беседу, а Сехун не знает, чем их разговорить. Потом Лухань спрашивает про Нью-Йорк, про Бруклинский мост и Spectrum. Кай потихоньку оживает. Они даже шутят на непонятные Сехуну темы. Он не смеется ни над одной их шуткой и внезапно чувствует себя лишним среди двух близких людей. Сехун напоминает Каю о том, что у них запланирован каток на ледовой арене.  
\- Мне понравилось выступление с Two Moons, - на прощание говорит Лухань и, сделав плавный шаг в сторону, на секунду оголяет свой живот, при этом улыбаясь так, что в горле становится сухо. Кай прикусывает губу и дерзко ухмыляется, Сехун впервые видит, чтобы его лучший друг с кем-то так откровенно флиртовал, Лухань же переводит взгляд на Се и становится снова тем, кто обычно занимается с ним китайским.

Сехун не может уснуть, мыслей в голове слишком много для одного человека. Раньше он ревновал Кая только к Нью-Йорку, а теперь к конкретному человеку, причем в принципе безосновательно. Но дерзкая ухмылка лезвием ложится на ребра Сехуна – это как понимание того, что для Чонина он никогда не будет объектом таких неоднозначных эмоций. Он резко переворачивается на другой бок, коленки стукаются друг о друга, на глаза выступают болевые слезы. Сехун слышит, как на первом этаже переговариваются родители, отец, видимо, вернулся из бара, который посещал последние несколько лет по вечерам. Мама повышает голос, а Сехуна разрывает на части, но этих частей ни на что не хватает. Он спускается вниз, заходит на кухню и смотрит на отца количеством невыговоренных ненавистью слов. А папа ведь давно стал намного ниже, похудел еще сильнее, чем мать, и в глазах уже нет жизни. Сехун не может понять, почему до сих пор боится этого человека. Он, так же не говоря ни слова, выходит и возвращается в свою комнату, чтобы переодеть пижаму. Вынимает из секретной книги накопленные деньги – всегда нужен запасной план или побег.  
\- Не уходи, - мама не плачет, но в глазах красные слезы, - пожалуйста, не уходи, - просит она, и Сехун снова сдается.  
\- Мама, я погулять, как обычно.  
\- Честно?  
Мама, как замок заточения, который он не может бросить.   
\- Да, я вернусь утром.  
Сехун гуляет один – ни Кая, ни Луханя видеть неохота.   
Утром возвращается в свой дом, ложится на свою кровать, продолжает то, что было.  
Мама – замок заточения. Папа – ключ от него. А сам Сехун, как привидение, привязанное к своему месту рождения.

***

Лухань раскрывает ладонь, на которой лежат лимонные конфеты. Сехун качает головой и пьет кофе, приготовленный сестрой Чанёля. В душе пустота, словно все затянуло в воронку и унесло ураганом. Кай уехал еще прошлым вечером.

Первый снег в этом году ложится ровным слоем, а между снежинками мерзнет закат. Сехун дует в чашку, чтобы остудить кофе и слушает, как воет ветер.   
\- Почему так случается? Мы знакомы с ним практически вечность, а вы всего ничего… - Сехун действительно этого не понимает, как и много других вещей. Например, почему снег белый, а воздух прозрачный, но об этом он так часто не думает.  
\- Мне хотелось бы объяснить, но… Прости, что в такой ситуации не могу быть взрослым, - у Луханя вымученная улыбка и сильно заметно, как он сожалеет, но Сехуну от этого не легче. Он не хочет представлять чужие, не свои, коленки, прижатые к ребрам Чонина, но это постоянно всплывает в голове. На самом деле, он ненавидит Луханя, но той ненавистью, которая подсознательно фильтруется и приобретает форму равнодушия. Он ведь знал, что чувствует Сехун к Каю, так почему же..?  
\- Ты ведь ему не скажешь? То, что я… - Сехун замолкает. «Люблю его», «был влюблен» - он даже этого не знает, знает просто, что Кай – тот, ради которого можно было бы танцевать при минусовой температуре несколько часов подряд, несмотря на хроническую болезнь. Чье изменчивое в секунды настроение можно было терпеть и стараться ни в чем не упрекать. Сехуну так плохо, но слезы ни в какую не хотят облегчить ему сдавленное горло. Асфиксия из-за отчаяния заставляет тело смиренно ждать, когда полностью вырубит. У Луханя на запястье часы Кая. Сехун отсчитывает их стрелками свой замедленный пульс и перестает мечтать о старшем брате. А еще он хочет перестать быть подростком и париться по пустякам. Хотя взрослые тоже не шибко справляются со своими проблемами.

Лухань уезжает в Нью-Йорк и устраивается барменом в клубе. Сехун практически каждые выходные получает от него открытки, в которых тот пишет разные истории – о городе, о работе, обо всем, кроме Кая. Наверное, пытается уравновесить новости Чонина, в которых есть даже упоминание о шраме под губой Лу, полученного на футболе. В письмах Кая – Лухань, Лухань, Лухань. Сехун привык терпеть, поэтому складывает открытки и конверты в жестяную коробку из-под печенья и копит их вместе с невыплаканными слезами. Старается думать лишь о том, что впереди еще полгода учебы, экзамены и план побега из замка заточения. Сехун придумывает свою, собственную, мечту, с которой у него будет все хорошо. Просто немного позже.

**Author's Note:**

> в тексте упоминаются фильмы "Класс" и "500 дней лета", клип Pink – Family Portrait и песня LCD Soundsystem – New York, I Love You


End file.
